A randomized controlled trial will be initiated to determine the effects on the acute stroke patient of superimposing a multidisciplinary team approach upon traditional patterns of care. After obtaining care process and patient outcome information on 60 stroke victims who have received the current 'traditional' care in the acute hospital, 120 stroke patients will be randomly assigned to a 'traditional' or a 'team' care group. Initial and follow-up evaluations will permit comparisons across groups with reference to the care process and patient outcomes. Hypotheses to be tested: patients receiving 'team' care have better short-term motor recovery, mobility and self care skills and lower in-hospital case fatality rates than those receiving 'traditional' care; there will be no difference in the patients in the treatment groups with reference to severity of stroke at onset. Data to test these hypotheses will be obtained from three sources: patient charts in the acute hospital; daily units measuring treatment times routinely compiled by therapists for hospital statistics; interview examinations at entry and five weeks after entry by independent evaluators. Collectively these sources will provide information on socio-demographic and personal characteristics of the patients, medical status, utilization of services and patient outcomes.